


Silver Hope

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, more characters in later chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a danganronpa and marble hornets crossover)</p><p>In 2015, a film titled 'Silver Hope' was being made by Nagito Komaeda. He dropped the project three months later and gave the recorded tapes to Makoto Naegi, a friend, and transferred.</p><p>Naegi didn't look at the tapes for a long time. Three years later, he would find these tapes and watch them. There was always something strange in them, like a man in a suit just standing there, staring at the camera with red eyes. Then he would receive messages in Messenger from an unknown user named 'feelthedespair'.</p><p>Who is the man with red eyes that stalks Nagito? Why didn't Nagito tell him about this? Who is 'feelthedespair'?</p><p>Join Naegi as he attempts to crack these mysteries, while also avoiding Nagito's stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad. However, it isn't complete so yeah XD

 

* * *

 

 

In 2015, Nagito was in the process of shooting his student film, entitled Silver Hope. Over the three months that this took place, his film crew complained of his increasing levels of stress and irritability. Near the end of shooting, Nagito halted production indefinitely and dropped the unfinished project. He told me it was due to the "unworkable conditions" on his set, which was less than a mile away from his house. I asked what he planned to do with the countless number of tapes he had filled.

"Burn them." Was his only response.

Being a film student myself, I hated to see all of his work go to waste. After some coering he agreed to give them to me, under the condition that I never mention it to him again. Soon after, Nagito transferred to another school and I haven't seen him since. At the time, I was too unnerved to look through the tapes, and eventually forgot about them. Now three years later, I found them filed away in the back of my closet.


	2. The Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi starts viewing the tapes and some of them do not fit in with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

After viewing a couple of tapes and finding nothing unusual, I came across a tape that doesn't fit in with the others. From what I can tell, this takes place inside Nagito's house. There seems to be no audio in this.

Nagito records himself turning off his lights and looking outside the window. I saw a man in a suit outside the window that wasn't facing Nagito. Then after two seconds, he looked towards the camera and the recording ends there.

Strange. Who was that man? I kept on viewing more tapes.

After a few more hours of tapes, I found this clip of Nagito talking while driving. For now, I will assume that this probably took place before the events of the strange tape.

Nagito started talking, "I got home late tonight and I was taking Bagel for a walk about 20 minutes ago, so around midnight. This was near the set of 'Silver Hope'. A little bit farther down the road we saw this really strange guy standing in the street looking at us with red eyes. Bagel got really scared and kept pulling on her leash to go back home. There was something about this guy that was obviously strange, so we headed back home. I have a little bit of time left on this tape, so we're going to see if he's still hanging around. In fact, I think this is the lIgHT hE wAS stANDing undeR ****" There was some static and audio distortion but it soon stopped and showed Nagito getting out of his car. "I think he's around hERE S0MEwhERE *****" The tape ends there. From what he describes, I think he has seen something similar to the figure that appears in that strange tape.

I grabbed another tape. This one shows Nagito's knee for some strange reason. I hear papers rustling and papers being torned. The recording ends there. I watched another one. This one shows Nagito looking at his laptop. There was a scream and Nagito looked at the camera and turned off the recording. Who was screaming?

This next tape that I watched was seriously disturbing. It also had no audio.  
Nagito was walking around in what seems to be like a park. He looked at a swing which was swinging without anybody sitting on it. He turned around and looked to his right and saw his stalker, looking at him with those red eyes. Nagito dropped the camera and it showed him upside down, falling on the ground. It ends there.

What happened? It seems like Nagito wants a camera on him at all times. I decided to view more until a certain someone stopped me.

"Makoto? Why are you still up? Please get in the bed.." I looked behind me and saw Kyouko.

  
"Okay." I got up from my chair and followed her to our bedroom.

I climbed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly, with Kyouko next to me.

**I could've sworn that someone was watching me..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn't update the story in wattpad, it's time to watch through Marble Hornets.


	3. Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi watches more tapes, showing Nagito's strange behaviour. After some time, he receives a message from an unknown Messenger user.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, I viewed more tapes.

I found this tape with me and Nagito in it. This was probably when Nagito and I went location scouting before  _Silver Hope_  began production. I filmed him talking about the locations he was interested in using. It was all in this tape with its audio severely distorted.

"Alright, it's recording." I said.

"Okay. This is the gazebo where I want Souda to come back and reflect later in the movie." The camera glitched for a bit but Nagito was still talking, "This will probably be about 3/4ths on the way through."

I asked, "This will just be by himself, right?"

He responded, "Yeah, I'm thinking about maybe putting in a-" Audio distortion started kicking in and I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. Then the audio distortion becomes lighter but then the audio cut off for 4 seconds before coming back, "-and we'll have him like reflect and decide to actually go back to Mahiru and try to win her back. And we have a good number of shots here. We have the stream down there. Um... and-" Audio distortion came back again. This time, it sounds like water splashing repeatedly and then after 10 seconds, it changes to the deep audio distortion.

Then it ends and I was talking, "-area. It's very... I don't know, secluded I guess."

The camera cuts and shows a new area. It looks like me and Nagito were on the ground.

"Alright." I said.

"Alright. This is going to be near Mahiru's hunting camp." The camera glitched for 2 seconds. "Um, over there is going to do the bonfire scene, over by the fire pit."

"Yep." I coughed.

Nagito continued, "Uh, I also ant to have a shot of the next day where uh-" Another audio distortion. Ugh, how many of these audio distortions are there? However, this one seems accurate enough to hear, "Mahiru and Souda uh- I might also have Matsuda there at some point- are sitting around thinking about the past." The audio distortion ends. "You know, just talking about days gone by. Um, I really like this place since we have the treeline that basically blocks off our entire shooting area, and we also have these really tall trees right in the middle which, personally I think are really cool."

I saw a tall red tower and asked, "What's that tall red thing over there?"

"Yeah, that's like an old climbing wall. I can't remember if it was a climbing wall or if the fire department used-" Audio distortion. What a surprise.

I zoomed in on the red tower to take a good look at it, and then zoomed out. The audio distortion ends.

"-although I wish that the tall grass were all level or that we had more of it. It was just kind of abruptly soft so yeah. But uh, I'm sure we can work a way around it."

The tape ends there. In addition to the audio distortion, there have also been numerous instances of visual tearing. I've noticed these occuring in some of the previous tapes as well. For example; the tape where I first saw Nagito's stalker, the tape where the camera was facing Nagito's knee and the tape where Nagito was looking at the swinging swing with nobody on it. It is possible that I missed other occurances of this in tapes that I have already watched.

* * *

 

I watched another tape. This one seems to be the continuation of the tape where I first saw the stalker. There's also no audio.

Nagito was hiding inside his house with no lights. He looked outside and I saw a grey car, probably his. He then looked to the left and the stalker appeared which made Nagito hide. He looked at the window again from far away and saw his stalker looking at him. The tape ends there.

* * *

 

What did the stalker want with him? I watched another tape.

This one consists entirely of raw footage from  _Silver Hope._ Other than Souda, Nagito also seems to be talking to a girl off camera at one point.

Nagito, off camera, started, "Let's start again."

"Alright."

"So look at you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Alright I'm rolling and uh, just a second let me..."

A cut happened.

"I thought you were talking to her." Souda pointed out.

"No. (fumbling sounds) Crap I just lost the script, just a second."

Another camera cut.

"-and I'm talking to Souda."

Souda laughs while Nagito's talking, "Yeah, don't say anything because the camera picks it up. Alright you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna feed me Matsuda's lines?"

"Yeah, just a second." I hear a paper being flipped through. "Alright, action."

Souda starts, "I don't know, this town just doesn't feel the same to me anymore. I missed it so much when I was in college. But now that I'm back... I just feel like a depressed teenager all over again. I'm stuck in a loop of unhappiness."

Nagito spoke, "Maybe you've grown up."

Souda responds with, "I don't know, maybe this town has grown up."

"Maybe it has."

There was a 3 second pause before Nagito said, "Alright, good!"

Souda sighs and stretches. Then he says, "Are we going to do it again?"

Nagito didn't respond until souda repeated, "Are we?"

"N-No, we're done."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, we're done."

"Okay."

The tape ends there.

I didn't know what was going on with Nagito, until I rewatched the ending. The stalker was there, with his red eyes glowing. What was his deal? Why was he following Nagito?

* * *

 

The next tape. 

Nagito was scribbling on a paper surrounded by drawings. He seems to be writing something. Then the audio cuts out and Nagito grabs the camera and gets up. He walks over to the lamp and switches it off. The rest of the tape remains too dark to see and the audio never comes back.

* * *

 

The next next tape.

This one is just Nagito filming with his actors. However, his behaviour seems strange.

The tape starts with Matsuda saying, "He seemed really distant ever since he came back, you know?"

Mahiru says, "And?"

"I mean, have you talked to him at all?"

"No..."

"Well did he come back and see you? Cause he never told me why he was here."

"Doesn't really matter does it? He left me when he went off to the city and that's that."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. So, what's the plan now for you? What's next?"

"I'm not really going to do anything."

Nagito started talking, "We're gonna do it again. The pacing still feels weird. It doesn't sound like a conversation," Nagito walked into the camera's point of view, "You guys still sound like you are reading off of a script." Then he walked out, "Just have a conversation! Let's do it again."

Matsude looked at Mahiru and said, "Still, still, 8 takes, still." He lights his cigar and asks Nagito, "Can we go yet?"

"Action! Well no, now we can't."

"We can't, wonderful."

Mahiru says, "That's what happens when you film in a public place."

I hear children talking in the background. 

"Good thing I didn't have anything to do later today." Matsude let out a smoke.

"Yeah, I know. Twelve to one, yea right."

Nagito started speaking odd, "Why would you have anything to do anyway? You knew you were coming on set. You knew this could take a while."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be an afternoon shoot though."

Nagito sighs and continues, "If you guys would do it right the first time, we wouldn't have to-" He was cut off by Matsude.

"It was an afternoon shoot, I didn't even buy lunch."

Mahiru stopped the argument with, "Let's just do it again, just do it again."

Nagito overlaps Mahiru, "Let's just do it again. Just stop."

"Alright." Matsude lowered his temper.

"Action!"

The camera cuts and I heard a voice that belongs to Ishimaru, "Rolling!"

Nagito spoke, "What? Rolling? Did you not have it recorded during the break? I told you to keep the camera recording at all times!" His behaviour has changed. "Ugh! How long was it off?"

"S-Sorry, I forgot for a second." Ishimaru spoke weakly.

"You forgot? I gave you one job. All you were supposed to do was come in here, set up the camera, make sure it doesn't fall over, and press record once! You don't stop it at all! I made this extremely clear."

Mahiru asked weakly, "Is this, hey, is this going to go on for a while? Can I get the script again?"

Ishimaru came into the point of view and gave the script to Mahiru and said to Nagito, "We're saving time on the tapes."

At this moment, Nagito completely changed, "Saving time on the- you helped me load up the car. You know how many tapes we have. If we run out of time on this tape, we'll get another. It's not a problem. I mean, how clear do I have to make it before you listen? I mean- get off. You brought your dog! How many senses do-"

"Nagito, calm down!" Mahiru yelled.

Nagito told Mahiru, "Memorize your lines!"

"It was just a mistake!"

"Memorize your lines. Maybe we'll get through this a little faster."

Matsuda stepped up and helped Mahiru, "Memorize your lines, just don't read them right off the page. You got to be a little more human to it."

"Oh okay, because I've had this script in every scene."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, you know, act. How about that?" Nagito spoke.

Matsuda looked at Nagito and said, "Oh yeah, yeah, that's real nice. Considering how much you are paying us and everything."

Nagito's voice rose, "Why would I pay you for what you're giving me? I mean, really?"

"Yeah, that's real nice."

Mahiru asked out of curiousity, "Who else is going to work with you with this attitude?"

"Look-" Matsuda cutted Nagito off.

"Yeah you spent so much money on tapes you can't afford actors anyway." That may have cracked a nerve on Nagito.

Nagito avoided the argument saying, "Let's just get it done, alright? Let's just get it done. I'm sorry, just don't stop recording. It's not a problem."

Ishimaru said, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry."

The tape ends there. Nagito seems to have been filming himself constantly even before he stopped work on _Silver Hope_. Whoever had been following Nagito seems to have stressed him to the point of it affecting his personality.

* * *

 

I realized I haven't been eating all day.

"Makoto, you haven't been eating. What's with these tapes anyway?" Kyouko asked.

"There's something off about some of these tapes. Come here and look at them."

I showed Kyouko the tapes that didn't fit, including the one where Nagito goes crazy.

"That stalker must have changed his attitude." Kyouko says.

"I know right? I want to help him, but this was 3 years ago. The stalker probably stopped."

"I hope. Now come on. Let me feed you." Kyouko grabbed my hand and pulled me from his chair.

"O-Okay."

Before the two could leave the room, there was a jingling sound from my phone. I checked it and it was from a person on Messenger who I don't even know. 

* * *

 

feelthedespair

7:30

 

Regards

Https://youtu.be/NmqDPBu1UaM

////////

Who are you?

You don't need to know. Just watch the video.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so far the characters have been introduced.
> 
> Naegi - Jay  
> Nagito - Alex  
> Souda - Brian  
> Matsuda - Tim  
> Ishimaru - Seth  
> Kirigiri - Just a person used for cracking feelthedespair's messages.  
> feelthedespair - totheark  
> The Stalker/Izuru Kamukura - The Operator/Slenderman
> 
> Also, you know the youtube link that was put by feelthedespair and it takes you to Regards by totheark? Replace totheark with feelthedespair.


	4. feelthedespair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown user, feelthedespair, seems to know a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a mistake in the last chapter. feelthedespair was texting from the right while Naegi was from the left. This was meant to be Naegi's point of view and I screwed up the messenger part. Oh well, I fixed it in this chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

The video this person showed me just shows slashes and then the word  _closely_ being separated vertically.

 

* * *

 

feelthedespair

7:23 PM

 

 

Those slashes are a code. Solve it. If you can't, try asking your wife.

Okay?

* * *

 

I showed Kyouko the video and she looked at it with interest. She replayed the video for about 4 times before she came into a conclusion.

"It says 'Look Closely'. What does that mean?"

"Look closely? Closely at what?"

 

* * *

 

 

feethedespair

7:25 PM

 

The code is 'Look Closely'.

Look closely at what?

You will know.

Know what?

Hey, respond!

...

* * *

 

 

"No response." I told Kyouko.

"This person is probably one of our friends playing with us. No big deal." Kyouko puffed her cheeks. "Let's go, Makoto."

"Okay.." I feel like this person knows a lot about what I'm doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Alright. I'm back to looking through tapes. I couldn't sleep well last night but it's no big deal.

I found a tape which shows Nagito running in a forest with no audio. Nagito looks around in his camera and spots the stalker standing right next to him, smiling. Nagito panicks and runs away. The tape ends there.

My guts are telling me to show this tape to that unknown person. What if Kyouko was wrong about this person who she thinks is a friend playing with us. I grabbed my phone and began texting.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

feelthedespair

10:30 AM

 

I found a tape which shows my friend running in a

forest from a stalker. It also has no audio.

Here's what you're looking for.

Operator

https//youtu.be/JVECb0bYq8w

 

* * *

 

 

I clicked on the link and it showed me the audio for the tape of Nagito running. How did they get this? It also showed words.

_Lakes In Stillness will Take Every life of the Night._

What does any of that mean? I wanted to show Kyouko but I figured I could crack this myself. It was easy cracking this. Take every capital letter and form it. It says  _Listen._

 

* * *

 

 

feelthedespair

10:31

 

It says _Listen._

Listen to what?

You will know.

 

* * *

 

 

No response once again. What is feelthedespair trying to tell me?

"Makoto." Kyouko called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to live in a friend's house for a few weeks. Is it okay with you?" She asked.

"Sure. Have a safe trip."

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

It seems like Kyouko won't help me. Oh well, I guess I should do these myself. This one tape seems strange.

Nagito is sleeping in bed next to a bunch of strange drawings which I have seen in some previous tapes. He gets up after hearing a noise and takes the camera with him. He checks outside his window and finds nothing. He sets the camera down and goes to bed. A shadow rolls over him and a breeze disturbs the drawings on the wall. It ends there.

 

Someone must've invaded his house. I talked to feelthedespair about it.

 

* * *

 

 

feelthedespair

10:34

 

There is a tape which shows Nagito sleeping

next to a bunch of drawings.

Anything you wanna give me?

Deluge

https//youtu.be/Dm3CjL6vS18

 

* * *

 

 

I watched the link. The video shows two rectangle lights and a voice that's saying something like "Otigan". It says that 5 times then shows the words _WATCHING YOU_. Something was telling me to speed it up to 150% and play the video reverse. So I did. This time, it revealed an actual voice.

"Nagito"

"Nagito"

"Nagito"

"Nagito"

"Nagito"

Then the words _WATCHING YOU_  appeared. Nagito was watching me?

 

* * *

 

 

feelthedespair

10:37

 

Nagito is watching me?

Yes. He is.

How?

You will know.

 

* * *

 

 

I have a feeling that whenever he says that, he won't respond. I checked outside my window and saw no one, except my wife who's driving away in her friend's car.

 

Back to looking through more tapes. Here's this one with Nagito acting more like himself.

"I don't know, he'll move. Uh, let's go ahead and get this shot. It is so hot."

Souda responded with, "Okay."

"Uh, as long as we have the camera shot, just get Ishimaru to control it and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Are we doing lines?"

"Not in this part. We're just, uh, walking to the river and that's when you guys will start picking up."

[static]

Now Nagito's voice is mildly distorted, "So uh, just follow us as we cross into the frame."

There was a female voice that said, "Alright."

Nagito and Souda walked into the frame and then.

[static] and then it gets deeper.

Nagito starts, "I hope so." He looked at the camera and said, "And that's about as far as we're going to go. We don't want to-"

[audio distortion] 

The camera rolled over to the left and the Stalker stands there, looking at the camera.

"-that would be gross. Oh, here's Matsuda."

The camera woman asks, "What are you going to do about that man standing over there?"

Souda walks over the camera view and Nagito spoke differently, "Alright, uh... [laughs] let's get him off the set. I hope he's not angry at us. Hey! Buddy!"

Nagito walks towards the Stalker and the camera woman says, "What is he doing?"

The tape ends there.

 

* * *

 

 

feelthedespair

10:45

 

There's this tape which shows Nagito and

Souda, along with a camera woman in it.

Impurity

https://youtu.be/zxPDaFeUzT0

There are a lot of zero's. Take the number 0 and

place it in the sentence you will find.

 

* * *

 

 

There were a lot of zero's in the video, so I took the number 0 and waited for the sentences which were suppose to be there. Then it showed raining and a tree. After a few seconds, the word _operator_  appeared below. Then it showed a lot of zero's which covered the screen. However, I found letters in there as well. I arranged them in order.

_THERE WAS MRE._

The only word that doesn't fit is MRE. I placed the 0 and this is the result.

 _THERE WAS M0RE_.

I looked at my phone and saw that feelthedespair texted, 'You will know.'

 

* * *

 

I began looking through more tapes to find answers.

This tape doesn't give answers, but it was disturbing. This probably takes place 3 years ago before the set of _Silver Hope_. 

It starts off with Nagito saying, "Yeah, this one's kind of low."

I asked, "Do you have the extra one?"

"No, I think I left it in the carl uh, can you go get it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Oh wait, where is it?"

"Uh, I think I left it in the passenger seat. If not, the trunk."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna keep on going through so just-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll meet you down there."

"Okay.~"

The camera cut and showed a view of the trees. Then it cut and showed this.

The razor symbol. Nagito stared at it for a few seconds. He then walked around the house until the stalker appeared. Nagito panicked and ran away. It ends there.

 

* * *

 

feelthedespair

10:50

 

A tape with me and Nagito in it.

I went to go get a battery from his car.

Exit

https://youtu.be/hn42IHeear4

 

* * *

 

 

The video was creepy. It showed random words and then me walking towards the car. Someone was recording me. I checked the car and then I started running back. It then asked a question: "Do You Feel The Despair?"

 

* * *

 

 

I found another strange tape. It shows a dark room with the door slightly open. Then suddenly, the door opened and the stalker came inside and walked behind the camera.

Then the camera cut and we see light in Nagito's room and he points the camera to the door. He walks over to the door and closes it and goes back to bed, with lights off. About 32 minutes pass on the tape before Nagito changes it. What I saw next was horrifying.

It showed Nagito bleeding. Blood was dripping down his face before an alarm clock went off and he turns off the camera.

I need to find out where Nagito has gone.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the thing I showed you on Ranting with Izuru? Remember the date? Remember this? Remember #####?

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept suffering from Insomnia. I went to the hospital and now I'm back here in my house. With no Kyouko. I packed up my stuff and got ready to search for Nagito when I received a text message from my new friend.

 

* * *

 

 

[feelthedespair]: Program.

[feelthedespair]: https://youtu.be/D_sACgfX50g

[ahoegay]: Let's see this now.

 

* * *

 

 

The video starts off with an error screen, ya know, those TV screens where there's always these colourful bars that fill the screen. The video cuts to a house with trees covering half the view. I spot a symbol that looked like the word _Sigma_ on the bottom left of the screen. Then I saw a lot of zeros and dashes and the screen jumps to the words:

**ble**

**ed**

**mo**

**re**

I didn't know what the zeros and dashes were, so I contacted an old friend, a certain red-haired guy, not Mahiru. I dialed his number and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Luciel. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. I mean, I enjoyed reading Rant With Izuru, Broken Tanaka Gundam, Silver Hope, Prank On and many more."

"Um, what?" What was he up to?

"Oh, nothing. So what's up?"

"I'm going to send you a video that I need you to crack."

"Is it about zeros and dashes?"

"YEAH, how'd you know?"

"I'm psychic. And I mean it."

"Oh. Okay then?"

I ended the call and sent him the video through Messenger.

 

* * *

 

 

[ahoegay]: https://youtu.be/D_sACgfX50g

[707]: Alright!

[707]: So the first one is **END OF MEDIUM** , then **START OF HEADER** , **CARRIAGE RETURN** and **START OF HEADER**.

[ahoegay]: k, thx. Go back to sexting with MC.

[707]: HEY!

 

* * *

 

 

[ahoegay]: I don't understand. What is END OF MEDIUM, START OF HEADER, CARRIAGE RETURN and START OF HEADER?

[feelthedespair]: Figure it out. 

[feelthedespair]: Actually, don't. It's pointless anyways. The fun is getting started.

* * *

 

 

Seriously? For fuck sake. I feel like I'm going to- Wait a minute. Fun? What fun?

[ **thud** ]

What the hell was that? I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to where the noise was. I saw nothing. But when I turned around to go upstairs, **HE** was there. He was, looking straight into my eyes, i couldnt move. whycantimovewhatishappen#######}.!:;).?--//////.?.)/?////////:.).):):!,;):(////\\\\\\\////////////////////////////

//////////////

/////////

////////

///////

/////////

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes instead of following Marble Hornets.


	6. ERROR: chapter c0rrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

* * *

 

 

"...gi.."

"..egi.."

"Naegi! Wake up! Naegi!"

 

"...Huh?" Naegi wakes up and rubs his head. "Where..am I?" He looks around in a room and finds a camera next to him.

He checks his phone and there was a message from feelthedespair.

 

* * *

 

 

[feelthedespair]: Awake yet?

[ahogeboy]: yes, I am. What happened? I don't remember anything.

[feelthedespair]: You will know..

 

* * *

 

 

"..What happened.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer Naegi's POV.


End file.
